


Someone said relationships take effort

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: What happened to Malec after Jace bunked in Magnus' loft.





	Someone said relationships take effort

Alec was devastated. As far as he could remember, there were more times he got irritated to his parabatai than the times he loved him. There were moments where he wished he could just pull Jace's neck and strangle it with all his might.

And what happened just now topped it all. Cream of the crop.  _Numero uno._

"Want to stay for coffee?" Magnus asked as soon as he closed the door of Jace's 'temporary' room. The blonde Nephilim settled down and was fast asleep as soon he hit his head on the pillow.

Alec reluctantly looked at Magnus. The man still wore this uncertainty in his face. Magnus looked like he was still walking on thin ice, waiting for Magnus to do something hurtful.

It was stupid, really. What happened to them earlier. Even that brief thought of Alec leaving Magnus just because the man dated so many before him was so childish. The warlock just met him and he already wanted to be with him.

How many other people the High Warlock of Brooklyn could like and be with? But Magnus chose Alec. Magnus fought for him. Wasn't that enough for Alec to believe that what he and Magnus had was real?

Alec thought deeply. If Magnus fought for this relationship, he should too.

He stood up with extended hands that wrapped around Magnus' waist, pulling the man closer. "Sure." He said. The kitchen was not part of Magnus' loft that he visited oftentimes but he was sure observant.

Magnus smiled again and spread his arms, giddiness all over his face. "I bought a coffeemaker! See?" The warlock showed him the machine.

That's what's new! The kitchen was mostly chrome and the coffeemaker stood up nicely among the dark colors. It was obviously new, shiny and apparently not used yet as the box was still beside it.

Magnus lifted it and like a child with his school project, proudly handed it to him. "I thought you might need it when you come here after a mission. Just relaxing and drinking coffee."

Alec stared down at the warlock. How many times did Magnus thought about his welfare? Since the time they met, the smaller man was always considering him, doing what he wanted, following his pace.

And how many times did he do something back for Magnus?

None.

Alec sighed, guilt creeping inside. Really, Magnus was too good for him and all he did earlier was to break up with him.

What did the mundanes call that? Ah, douchebag.

"Alexander? What's wrong?" Magnus touched his arms, removing the object in his hands. The concern in the warlock's voice added more to Alec's uneasiness.

He should be doing something for Magnus. Didn't he just mention that relationship take effort? _Think Alec! Think!_

He was panicking; feeling a slight trickle of cold sweat running down his nape. What could he do? What should he do?

Without a second thought, Alec suddenly grabbed Magnus' arms, pulled them strongly towards him and aimed directly to the warlock's lips.

"Ouch!" Magnus staggered backwards, hands on his forehead, which was now slightly turning red.

Alec gasped, hands stopped in midair.  _What the heck did he just do?!_

"Did you just headbutted me?" Magnus asked, his head was still stinging. He could see how regretful and sorry Ale was without the Nephilim saying anything. He laughed at the situation.

"I---I'm sorry Magnus!" Alec softly touched Magnus' head.

"It's alright, I guess. I know how you can make the pain go away." He answered, eyes twinkling in mischief.

Alec raised an eyebrow, literally confused.

"You can kiss them away..." Magnus playfully whispered, hips leaning towards the Nephilim.

Alec blushed and Magnus was lost. This tall, unassuming and lovely Shadowhunter would be the death of him.

He saw the young Nephilim's adam's apple bobbed. Alec was nervous. Magnus internally felt giddy, the kiss earlier could take them somewhat more but was interrupted by that blasted blondie but now, he'd make sure no one will interrupt them.

Alec suddenly smiled, peace settled in his expression. Magnus was curious to what was going on in that little head of his. "Magnus..." the taller man whispered and Magnus' heart beat sped up.

When's the last time he felt these mixed emotions for just a kiss? The anticipation, the waiting...

Alec leaned down and captured his lips, like the way the man did earlier. Just one big scoop of his lips, feeling the softness within. And Magnus saw thousands of stars dancing inside his closed eyes.

Yes...this Shadowhunter fits after all.

Magnus snaked his hand on Alec's waist, pulling the man closer as Alec opened his mouth and Magnus felt his tongue. Magnus almost moaned loudly.

It was heartwarming really. The slow spread of heat inside the Magnus, it was like something settled down. Like he was at peace at everything. He definitely liked that feeling.

Alec pulled away but they were still so close, he could feel Magnus' breath fanning his face. "This...is really nice." He whispered, voice hoarse.

Magnus smiled.  _His Nephilim..._

Alec cleared his throat. "I meant what I said earlier." Alec touched his hands and unconsciously rubbed soothing circles on them.

"Which part?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked at Magnus' lips again, face full of concentration. He leaned down and kissed the warlock's waiting lips.

"I like you. I really, really like you. I don't want...this---whatever we have right now---go to waste. Magnus...I---" He rubbed his fingers on the smaller man's cheeks, feeling its combination of softness and roughness. "---I'll make an effort. I'm sorry for doing nothing..." He eagerly explained.

Alec needed for Magnus to understand that he won't leave the man carry their relationship alone. He needed to express him that he really wanted this. He really wanted to be with Magnus. Only him.

Understanding settled in Magnus' eyes. He squeezed Alec's arms and nodded. "I understand. Let's make this relationship dance, yeah?"

Alec blushed. "I---I don't really dance..."

Magnus laughed loudly. He was thoroughly enjoying this moment. "I'll teach you my dear. I have so many things to teach you..." He whispered seductively. "But first...coffee. I want this moment to last."

Alec agreed and thought that he wanted this moment to last too. If he could have this forever---including the man in front of him---that would be fine too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine (definitely). Got the coffeemaker from the book then dance from that preview. Let me know what you think!


End file.
